danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Shisen-Sho
Shisen-Sho is an Mahjong pairing game created by ha55ii on December 12, 2014, and is the 21th game released on Dan-Ball. Shisen-Sho in Japanese (四川省) means Sichuan Province of China. Gameplay The aim of the game is to remove all tiles from the board. Only two matching tiles can be removed at a time, and can be removed only if they can be connected by a path through empty spaces which consists of horizontal and vertical paths and at most two turns. The path can go through the spaces outside the starting board. If a wrong move is made a miss will be recorded. The game is lost if no moves are available and tiles are left on the board, or is won if the player successfully removes all the tiles, at which the time used will be shown. If the player is stuck, they can use a hint which highlights all tiles that can be removed currently for one turn. Tiles The game uses tiles from a conventional Mahjong set and also custom tiles by Ha55ii. The tiles include: *Circle suit tiles: The first row of tiles. From left to right: 1 Circle to 9 Circle in ascending order as denoted by number of circles. *Bamboo suit tiles: The second row of tiles. From left to right: 1 Bamboo to 9 Bamboo in ascending order. 1 Bamboo is shown as a bird while 2 to 9 are denoted by number of bamboo shoots. *Character suit tiles: The third row of tiles. From left to right: 1 Character to 9 Character in ascending order as denoted by the Chinese characters. *Honor tiles: The fourth row of tiles. From left to right are the 4 Wind tiles (East, South, West, North) and the 3 Dragon tiles (Chung, Fat, Bai). *Flower tiles: The fifth row of tiles. From left to right are the 4 Season tiles (Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter) and the 4 Flower tiles (Plum, Orchid, Chrysanthemum, Bamboo). **While a standard Mahjong set only has one of each flower tile, this game uses 4 of each and requires matching of the same season tiles unlike most similar matching games made by others. *Custom tiles: The last row of tiles. From left to right are: Red 5 Character, Red 5 Circle, Red 5 Bamboo, Square head stickman, Circle head stickman, Dan-Ball Robot 1 (as shown on the Dan-Ball website), Dan-Ball Robot 2 (as shown when placing cursor on the robot in the Dan-Ball website), Dan-Ball logo. For more information of the conventional Mahjong tiles, see its page in Wikipedia. Modes Difficulty *Easy: The board is generated by using a reverse building algorithm. Has a higher chance that one can solve the board. *Normal: The board is generated randomly. Board Size *12×5: 30 random pairs of tiles from the circle, bamboo, character and honor tiles are chosen to build the 12×5 board. *14×6: 42 random pairs of tiles from the circle, bamboo, character and honor tiles are chosen to build the 14×6 board. *17×8: All circle, bamboo, character and honor tiles (total 136 tiles) are used to build the 17×8 board. *20×10: A full set of 144 Mahjong tiles, along with 3 extra sets of season and flower tiles and a set of 8 custom tiles are used to build the 20×10 board. History *'Shisen-Sho ver1.0 - 12/12/14' **Game creation. Category:Java games